It is known to provide an inflatable restraint system in a vehicle, to augment protection traditionally afforded vehicle occupants through the use of seat belts. In some vehicles, the inflatable restraint system may be an air bag system disposed within an occupant compartment in the vehicle in close proximity to either a driver occupant or one or more passenger occupants. Typically, the air bag system includes an air bag module attached to vehicle structure, with an air bag disposed within the air bag module. The air bag is deployed through an opening in a cover portion of the air bag module to extend in an occupant compartment of the vehicle upon the occurrence of a predetermined condition. An example of a predetermined condition is a force of minimum magnitude and from a particular direction that is applied to the vehicle, such as an applied force resulting from an impact of an object. The air bag is deployed as a result of the occurrence of the predetermined condition, and restrains movement of the occupant to help protect the occupant during a collision.
It is desirable to help provide additional protection for an unrestrained occupant in a vehicle, regardless of whether the applied force meets the predetermined condition to deploy the air bag. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an air bag module having an energy absorbing mechanism to help reduce any potential contact force realized by an unrestrained occupant striking the air bag module.